Date Night
by Jenny70529
Summary: Totally Random Greg and Sara fluff. Sandle. One shot.


_Author's Notes: Totally random little fluffy piece inspired by a very, very odd conversation with my brother...a great way to not get anything productive done on this wonderful Monday. No one checked it for me, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sure you'll find plenty. _

_Jenny_

Date Night:

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Sara muttered wearily, glancing at the lobby of a small movie theater, "This is insane."

Greg grinned widely, excitement dancing in his bright eyes, "You're going to love it. I can't believe you've never seen 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. Did you live under a rock? It's a Tim Curry classic."

"These people are making me nervous." Sara replied anxiously, leaning against a wall.

Greg leaned next to her, shrugging his shoulders. He had wanted to come in costume, like many of the other movie patrons had done, but Sara had quickly put a stop to that idea. Now, as they stared at the eerily dressed fans, Sara felt awkward and out of place. Pointing out another couple standing in the doorway, in jeans and t-shirts, Greg nudged Sara.

"Look, they're not dressed up."

"Maybe they're going to see something else. Why don't we go see something else?" Sara asked hopefully, frowning as one of the obviously-in-drag men pinched one of the girls on the butt, "This is very creepy."

Greg shook his head, holding up their tickets, "They shut the whole theater down for this special promotion. 'Rocky Horror' on Halloween night? It's only the coolest thing to happen here in years. You don't know how many people I had to out-trivia on the radio to get these tickets."

"I wouldn't have wasted my time." Sara huffed, "Are you sure I'd like it?"

"It's a cult classic, Sara." Greg replied giddily, pointing as two very realistic impersonators walked in, "Look at those guys, they look almost identical to the original cast."

Sara wrapped her arms self consciously around her waist, "This is too strange."

"Not strange," Greg reminded her, "Interesting and fun. You promised you'd keep an open mind tonight."

"That was before the circus sideshow arrived!" Sara hissed quietly, surveying the group, "Seriously Greg, I didn't picture you as this type."

"You'll love it." Greg muttered, "Do you want some popcorn or something?"

Sara shrugged again, and Greg wrapped an arm around her, kissing her lips gently, "Have I ever led you wrong before?"

"Last week, when we played miniature golf, you told me to swing as hard as I could, and there was no way I'd go off the course."

Greg scowled, "I didn't think that you had a Tiger Woods swing, either."

"I had to go waist deep into the slimy, dark water to fish out my ball so they wouldn't charge us extra." Sara reminded him, "Because you're scared of frogs."

"Not scared..." Greg protested, looking around to make sure no one had heard her, "They're just really slimy and gross. Besides, that's just one little mistake."

Sara narrowed her gaze, holding up two fingers, "Then there was the time where you told me I didn't need sunscreen to go canoeing because it would be almost completely shaded."

"It was almost completely shaded!" Greg replied, "You can't blame that sunburn on me!"

"But who's bright idea was it to put baby oil on it afterwards?" Sara asked skeptically, "It sure wasn't mine."

Greg quietly protested, "It healed beautifully."

"After the emergency room put burn creme on it and treated me for heat exhaustion." Sara pointed out, "And what about the time when--"

"Okay! Okay!" Greg replied, holding his hands up in mock-surrender, "I may have been wrong a few times...But I swear you'll love this movie."

"And I get to pick our next date without any input from you?" Sara questioned, staring into his eyes, "None?"

Greg laughed, "I promised, didn't I?"

"Just wanted to make sure we're clear." Sara replied, "I want some Gummy Bears."

"Your wish is my command." Greg replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "Stay here, I'll be right back." Flashing her a grin, he added, "Don't get too close to the freaks."

"Trust me, that should not be a problem." Sara replied wryly, watching as he walked away, trying to think of something equally horrendous to do with Greg on their next date.

--

"Come on, I thought you said you liked the movie." Greg whined, "You've got to be kidding me."

Sara shook her head, holding her finger up and wagging it gently, "No complaints. We did your movie, now it's my turn."

Greg groaned, leaning back against the couch with a frown, "Don't we see enough of this at work?"

"Shut up, Greg." Sara replied, turning the TV volume up, "Forensic Fridays, it's a marathon of Forensics Shows on CourtTV. It's a great lineup."

Greg skeptically glanced at his girlfriend, "Hours upon hours of Forensic Files? You do realize that the next date will be my choice, right?"

"And yet you'll pick something neutral so you don't have to sit through this again." Sara replied with a smirk, passing him the bowl of popcorn, "A quiet evening in, staying in our comfortable pajamas, with no one else to bother us. Are you going to complain?"

Greg shook his head, silently watching the TV with a slight cringe. Sometimes he couldn't understand how Sara could be so obsessive with their job and it's related fields. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that it took him a few seconds to notice the TV go blank. Turning to Sara, he raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what was going on.

Leaning over to kiss him softly, she whispered, "Do you really think I'd torture you like this, knowing how much you hate crime shows?"

"Sometimes I do wonder about your sadomasochistic side." Greg teased, returning the kiss, "So if you don't want to watch your forensics programs, what do you want to do?"

Breathing softly against his ear, she ran her fingers gently through his hair, "Why don't I show you?"

The En d.


End file.
